


Dive

by AleneShazam



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all fluff, childhood gays, episodic gay, gay mermaids, i don't know anything about diving lol, leads up to nowhere except more gay, no drama or angst here, pure children being pure gays, side ChikaRiko and DiaMari later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleneShazam/pseuds/AleneShazam
Summary: You and Kanan have always had a mutual love for the sea, but will this love go beyond the sea? (Answer: Yes, oh god yes.)[Series of (maybe) connected one-shots featuring fluffy KanaYou. Updated irregularly.]





	1. First Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates, art, requests, and more! (<https://worldofoasis.tumblr.com/>)

Kanan loves diving more than anything else. Specifically, diving in the sea. There’s something special about it, an indescribable feeling of attraction that draws her beneath the waves: to drift along the unseen ocean currents into the great expanse of blue; to swim between the shafts of sunlight that shine lazily from the surface; to silently observe shoals of fish and other creatures of the ocean, almost as though she herself becomes one such creature that dwells in the ocean. She loses herself in the waves, and allows the waves to take her where it wills.

But today, the waves are harsh and choppy, and not even a seasoned diver like Kanan - especially not a seasoned diver like Kanan - will risk her life just to dive in the ocean. Staring forlornly at the turbulent sea, she sighs and steps onto the ferry that goes between Awashima and Uchiura proper. One of the downsides of living on an island surrounded by ocean is the inconvenience of it, but Kanan can’t ask for a better place to live in the end. She loves the ocean too much to be deterred by a little annoyance.

The journey is unremarkable, though the ferry is battered more by the waves than usual, and Kanan thanks the ferryman before quickly making her way to the next best thing to the ocean - the school pool, which is always open to students. Not nearly as deep or as romantic as the ocean, of course, but it’s much safer and Kanan prefers to be safe than dead.

After changing into her swimsuit, she steps out onto the pool deck only to find someone else already there, a lithe form slicing gracefully through the water. As she watches, the girl in the pool practically skips across the surface of the water with every stroke, legs kicking at a steady but rapid beat that most swimmers can only dream of. Just as she is about to hit the edge of the pool, she nimbly does a flip underwater, angling her feet against the wall of the pool without wasting any momentum, and in one smooth motion, pushes off again, sending a spray of glittering droplets into the air as she goes on her way again.

Putting her bag to one side and sidling over to the pool’s edge, Kanan crouches down, eyes fixated on You as she plows through lap after lap with seemingly no effort at all, though eventually she does start to slow down as fatigue inevitably takes hold. Finally, after ten or so laps (that Kanan knows of,) You breaches the surface of the water, her breathing labored from the exertion. Pulling herself up onto the poolside, she takes off her goggles, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Doing your morning laps?” You jumps as Kanan whispers in her ear, too absorbed in catching her breath to notice the older girl sneak up behind her. There’s a flash of startled realization in her eyes, then she’s back in the pool again, fallen in from jumping in surprise. Kanan can’t help but burst out laughing, taking a few moments to bring her chuckling under control before reaching out to help You back up onto the pool deck again.

“Jesus, Kanan. I think I lost five years from that.” You gasps, coughing up a bit of water before grimacing. “Oh gosh- ahem- eugh. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kanan smirks, patting You on the back comfortingly. You shoots her a dirty look, but the look on Kanan’s face is infectious and soon enough You is grinning too, finally appreciating the humor of the situation. “I won’t do that again.”

“You’d better not,” You growls, playfully punching Kanan on the shoulder. “Or I’ll have to get real with ya.”

“Oh, no.” Kanan puts up her hands in mock horror. “Terrifying.”

“Shut up, Matsuura.”

After giving Kanan one last joking glare, You plops down on her back, her legs dangling off the pool’s edge into the water. Though it’s windy out at sea, the sun is shining and the ground is warm from the heat of the sun, drawing a pleased hum from the girl as she soaks in the sun’s rays, her eyes closed.

“…This is nice.”

“Isn’t it?” Kanan nods in agreement, looking up and shielding her eyes against the sunlight with a hand. “Good day for swimming.”

“It is…” You mutters, clearly already getting drowsy. Kanan wants to scold her for not warming down properly after exercise, but she looks so peaceful with her eyes closed in the warm sunlight that Kanan doesn’t have the heart to disturb her. Instead she steps towards the pool’s edge and slides into the water, her skin tingling at the familiar transition of warm Uchiura air to cool refreshing water.

Starting off slow, Kanan breaststrokes through the first few laps at a leisurely pace, allowing her body to acclimate to the pool and its motions. The waves, while markedly less active than in the ocean, are still there, and she lets herself bob left and right with the mild current, meandering her way across the pool. Once she finds herself warmed up, she picks up the pace, settling into a steady crawl that propels her along the water’s surface. It’s nowhere near You’s speed, but for Kanan it’s more about the calming experience than anything. She slips easily into a zen-like calm as she slides through the water, feeling the water flow along her body, the mild resistance at her fingertips, the water pushing against her kicking feet.

All the while she keeps an eye on You, watching as her initially unsteady breathing even out and slow to a crawl. Kanan sighs inwardly - if You falls asleep in her wet swimwear, sunshine or not, she’ll probably catch a chill. Paddling up to the pool’s edge, Kanan hoists herself up onto the poolside and gives You a gentle poke on the cheek. She’s mildly surprised at how soft the touch is - she imagined You to be a bit more springy, if not tough. After a few more pokes (and a light pinch), You finally stirs, blinking against the sunlight and looking up at Kanan with drowsy, lidded eyes.

“…What’s up, hot stuff?” You smiles, though her sleepy slur makes it decidedly less effective as a pickup line, eliciting a chuckle from Kanan.

“You’re going to catch a cold like this.”

Kanan stands up and heads over to where her bag is, quickly pulling out a thick, fluffy towel. Walking back to where You lies (her eyes firmly shut again, to Kanan’s mild exasperation) she throws the towel onto You, the cloth draping over her face like a funeral shroud.

“Rest in peace,” Kanan says wryly, and You can’t help but laugh, the sound ringing loud like a bell in the empty pool. She sits up, and wraps the towel around herself securely, protecting herself against the cool breeze.

“Won’t you need it?” You asks, her gaze following Kanan as she moves to sit down next to You.

Kanan shrugs. “I’ll borrow yours.”

“…I forgot to bring one. Figured I’ll just drip dry.”

“…Hm.” Kanan hums thoughtfully, leaning back to enjoy the warmth. Her feet kick up gentle splashes in the pool, but most of her is on the pool deck, slowly drying off in the sun. “We can share, I guess.”

You glances over at Kanan, then at the towel which definitely doesn’t fit two people, and shrugs as well. “Works for me.”

You shuffles closer to Kanan until she’s practically sitting on Kanan’s lap, which is the only way the towel fits around them. Ever since they were small, Kanan has always exuded a sort of calming aura. She just gives off an air of reliability that You has come to really enjoy. Sighing, she leans against Kanan, feeling her breathing and Kanan’s slowly fall into line.

Cozy warm from both the towel and You’s added body heat, Kanan doesn’t quite feel like swimming anymore, and her mind gradually starts to wander, drifting towards her other childhood friend shared with You.

“You know what Chika’s up to today?” Kanan asks. Her voice is barely a whisper, but You is close enough that she hears it clearly anyway, her breath tickling You’s ear.

“On a date with Riko. Somehow. Even though I think they’re run out of new dating spots to go to.” You chuckles lightly. Despite Chika being how she is, she’s surprisingly traditional and romantic when it comes to dating. Which makes dating kind of hard, because there are really only a handful of places to go to in Uchiura that have a decent ambiance for a date.

“Hmm.” Kanan hums noncommittally, and for a moment You wonders if she heard her at all. A few seconds later, though, she feels a light rumble through her body as Kanan starts laughing lightly. “Weird. I always thought you would be the first to be dating out of the three of us. Never thought it would be Chika.”

“Me? Really?” You shifts slightly, her expression unable to be seen from Kanan’s angle. “How come?”

“Girls seem to like you. You’re a regular chick magnet.” Kanan pokes You in the side teasingly, which causes her to jump, startled. You pouts in response and tries to elbow Kanan, to limited success due to the awkward position she’s in. Sighing, Kanan recalls her other group of childhood friends, smiling warmly at the memort.

“You know, that’s how it was with us third years, too. Dia back in the day was more like Ruby now, and Mari was surprisingly straight-laced. We all agreed that I would probably be the first to start dating. Now, they’re practically married to each other.”

Tilting her head, she adds, “Speaking of, I think they’re on a date today, too. What a coincidence.”

You nods along slowly, looking thoughtful for a moment. Mulling the question over in her mind, she stays quiet for a few seconds before asking, “I wonder what they do during their dates?”

“Who? Chika and Riko? Or Mari and Dia?”

“Both,” You shrugs.

“Well, you know Chika and Riko better than I do. At least, in terms of their dating life,” Kanan hums thoughtfully, the sound sending gentle vibrations through her chest into You’s body. Mari had joked and said Kanan’s chest was reassuring, but there really is something reassuring about sitting in Kanan’s lap, leaning against her and feeling the gentle rise and fall of her chest. “Mari and Dia… well, Dia will probably try and get a serious date going, then Mari will get impatient and jump her bones…”

“Ew. Too much information.” You sticks her tongue out at the image of Dia and Mari doing… that, slightly put off. Knowing Mari, there’s probably something freaky in there too… You stops herself before she goes down that particular rabbit hole.

“Aw, what’s this?” Kanan grins, wrapping her arms around You and rocking her back and forth, holding on stalwartly despite her struggling. “Is the unflappable Captain Yosoro embarrassed?”

“Kanan! Let go of me, I’m not a kid anymore!” You protests, pushing against Kanan to break free before finally admitting defeat and allowing herself to be coddled by the older girl. Despite having an athletic body, there’s a certain softness to You that can only be attributed to her age. Another year or two, and if You keeps up her regimen, she’ll be more solidly built like Kanan, the last vestiges of her baby fat finally gone. But for now, Kanan will enjoy it while it lasts.

Hugging You close to her, the smell of chlorine sting’s Kanan’s nose, but under that she can smell the mikan scented shampoo and body wash that Kanan got her for her birthday. Holding that position, Kanan mulls over You’s question.

_What do they do during their dates?_

“Hey, You.”

Kanan’s breath tickles the back of You’s neck, and she suppresses a shiver at the gentle sensation. She turns around to ask what Kanan wants, but all she sees is violet, lively violet eyes, dancing with a fire she’s never seen before in those eyes.

She feels lips press against her own, slightly chapped from the sun and constant sea breeze but still soft where it mattered, slightly salty but sweet at the same time. It’s a languid motion, easy-going and simple, as Kanan often is. There’s a single flick of tongue, darting against her own tantalizingly. Then Kanan pulls back, a thread of silver connecting them momentarily before breaking, falling away into the distance between them.

You’s eyes are wide, rippling with emotion. Kanan notices how blue they are, maybe for the first time in her life. They’re not dark, not like the dark blue of the ocean depths, rather a shimmering light blue, gleaming like the waves under sunlight. Not her usual haunt, but Kanan’s fine with that sort of ocean locale as well.

She licks her lips, not knowing how the small gesture makes You’s heart race a million miles an hour. “Mikan,” Kanan notes to herself, and You blushes even though she’s still stuck in a daze. “So that’s what that feels like. I’ve always wondered.”

But, just in case she has it wrong, she leans in again, and this time You closes her eyes and lets it happen, melting into Kanan’s embrace. It’s just as soft, the same taste, but now that You knows what’s coming she feels it so much stronger, a roaring sensation in her gut that drives her to kiss back, slowly, tentatively at first but more and more, the sensation building and building. She presses herself flush against Kanan, feeling Kanan’s heartbeat race against her own, feeling their body heat mingling as she melts more and more into the kiss. Kanan’s breath is hot, playing across her face occasionally when she breaks away to breathe, but never for long as she returns to the kiss, with the same easy confidence as ever.

Flick. You shivers slightly at the introduction of tongue, an experimental foray that neither Kanan nor You have any experience with but are eager to try. It’s clumsy at first, scraping against teeth, dribble everywhere, but soon enough they settle into a comfortable rhythm, and their fevered gasping die down to a steady hum of enjoyment. Kanan cradles You gently, with You’s arms braced against Kanan’s chest. It’s like the classic image of the princess and the prince, if both are girls, and also muscular and athletic, and are also making out.

Eventually, though, breathlessness catches up to them and Kanan breaks away again, with the silliest grin on her face that You has ever seen, level-headed as she usually is. Their breathing is uneven, and their laughs come in breathless huffs, and never has Kanan felt as unsatisfied with her lung capacity as she does now.

“…So that’s why Mari does it so much…”

Kanan loves diving more than anything else, but this... this is definitely a close second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanan will nonchalantly steal your heart and there's nothing you can do about it.


	2. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a week or so after chapter 1.

She’s nestled in Kanan’s arms, held tenderly against her chest, her entire body feeling like it’s been enveloped into Kanan’s embrace. Cuddling up on a deck chair set up on the porch of Kanan’s family diving shop, the two of them aren’t really doing anything in particular - just drinking in the warm sunlight, feeling the light summer winds caress their skin, and listening to the quiet babble of the sea as it languidly creeps to- and fro- on the coast of Awashima island.

You finds that they do this increasingly often — just sitting, doing nothing, and enjoying each other’s presence. Moments like these, it can feel like she and Kanan have become one being, their hearts and breathing synchronized, their body heat shared. Some people might’ve found it boring, just sitting and watching the waves lap over each other, dispersing into white foam, but there aren’t two people who quite like the ocean like You and Kanan.

You blushes when she feels Kanan’s breath on her neck, her teeth just barely grazing the top ridge of her ear. That’s something she hasn’t gotten used to yet, the warm sensation sending shivers down her spine. Kanan goes a little further down, peppering her ear and neck with small, fleeting kisses.

“Kana- _mmph!_ ” You turns to call Kanan’s name, but without missing a beat Kanan swoops in and presses their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. You can feel Kanan running a hand through her hair, her fingers tangling with the strands, and she moans breathlessly into the kiss, murmuring Kanan’s name between incoherent mumbles.

After a few impossibly long seconds of kissing, Kanan finally breaks away, grinning from ear to ear. “Sorry. You were saying?” 

“You need to stop doing that,” You grumbles, though she still leans into Kanan’s embrace regardless. “I keep trying to talk, and you keep interrupting me with your… lip sorceries.”

“You don’t mind though.”

Kanan smirks at her, and You sighs.

“You’re right, I don’t mind,” You admits, before shaking her head and glaring at Kanan. “But that’s exactly the problem.”

Kanan tilts her head, leaning close. Her breath tickles You’s lips. “I fail to see how this is a problem…” Their lips are about to make contact again when You turns her head slightly, the kiss landing on her cheek instead.

“And that’s a problem too,” You says flatly, pushing Kanan away to make a little breathing space. Kanan makes a sad little whining noise, and You’s heart melts so she relents and lets Kanan hug her closer. “Oh, suck it up you big baby. You’re supposed to be the older one here.”

“That’s right, I am,” Kanan says, cradling You close to her. You thinks they’ve spent more time together than apart the past week or so - not that she has an issue with that. Kanan smells like the sea, salty but fresh, and always warm. “So you should listen to me. And I say, more kissing—”

You sighs again as Kanan leans in again, and this time she puts her palm against Kanan’s lips, stopping her from landing the kiss altogether. “Kanan, please. Just… five minutes.”

Sensing that maybe she might be crossing some kind of line, Kanan stops and straightens up, though she still keeps her arms around You and still has You sitting firmly in her lap. 

You takes a deep breath. “This is how it’s been going for the whole week. Kissing, and cuddling, and whatever that thing you do with your teeth is,” Kanan flashes her a toothy smile and You blushes, “and… don’t you think this might be going a little quickly?”

“If I’m going to be honest?” Kanan leans back, taking You with her as she reclines into the deck chair. “I have no idea. I’m just going with what my gut tells me to do. Which these days is mostly ‘Kiss You’.”

You blushes, but nods as well. “And I can understand that. I’ve… never really thought about stuff like this. Idle daydreams maybe, but not really seriously. And… every time I come near you my thoughts get fuzzy and I can’t keep my head on straight.”

“But — and this is a big but — I think we should talk about that. Just what exactly _this_ is. What exactly we want out of this. Before… I dunno, we misunderstand each other and get each other hurt.” You pauses, watching Kanan’s reaction closely. “Mari taught me that. Communication, I mean.”

Kanan smirks, shaking her head slowly. Mari had to get the one up on her, in the end. “And she’s a regular font of wisdom, that girl.”

“Well, she has her moments,” You laughs, and Kanan feels them through her entire body with how close the two are together. “But… seriously. I’ve never… been, with anyone, and I have no idea how that works. And… I never thought that you’d be the one. And, well, it’s kind of hard differentiating between the you now and the you from before, who was one of my best friends since childhood. It’s… confusing.”

“Hmm.” Kanan hums, looking out to sea. You follows her gaze, staring out at the rolling waves as well. It’s calming, and it soothes the bubbling doubts in her mind. “You know, all I do is go with the flow, going where the currents take me. I’m not one to plan ahead into the future, that’s more Dia’s speed. All I know is that, I want to be with you. I want to stay by your side, and hold you, and… kiss you.”

She punctuates the last statement by leaning in and giving You a quick, chaste peck on the lips. You blushes.

“So… As long as I can do that, I’m at your disposal. Whatever you want this to be, whatever you want out of this, I’ll let you have it. Or… well, I’ll try my best,” Kanan chuckles. “If you’re in it for money, you’re fresh outta luck, though.”

You stares at Kanan for a moment, a familiar - but unnamable - emotion bubbling around in her chest. She wants to do _stuff_ to Kanan, an urge so powerful and insistent that it scares her. She lets herself lean into Kanan, basking in her warmth. Kanan’s warm, like a tropical lagoon. Lively and enthusiastic sometimes, but also reassuring and safe. She forgets her worries whenever she’s like this.

“I’m not in for the money, you idiot…” You murmurs happily. She hesitates, and looks up at Kanan, who’s still staring at the waves. “Hey… Kanan.”

“Hmm?” Kanan turns, shifting slightly so she can give You her full attention. They’re pretty much lying on their sides in the deck chair, staring at each other. In You’s case, staring at Kanan’s chest, because she’s a good bit taller than You. Not that it’s really an issue. Nope.

“Why did you kiss me, back at the pool?”

Kanan takes a long, even breath. “Well, that’s a long story.”

“We have time.”

“I suppose we do,” Kanan admits. “Don’t… laugh, or nothing, okay? It’s a little embarrassing.”

You smiles, and reaches over, draping her arms over Kanan’s shoulders and pulling them close. Kanan automatically loops her arms around You’s back and waist. “I promise.”

“Ever since Chika brought you over for that one party that one time - you remember that? It was years ago. You and Chika were still tiny squirts then.” 

You does remember that. It was Kanan’s birthday - she was turning five, You recalls, and invited Chika. Chika decided to bring You along, not really explaining anything at all. Back then, Kanan seemed untouchable to her. Older, smarter, prettier, taller… she was the kind of girl that You dreamed of being. And she could swim, too - and they spent many days after that just swimming together in Awashima’s waves.

“When I first laid eyes on you, it was like I got electrocuted. I thought, how could a girl this small be this cute? And I think it was just sisterly love at first - I really did consider you family, just like I did Chika - but then you grew up, and the one year difference got less and less important, and I realized I couldn’t really think of you as a little sister anymore.”

“It was at the pool. I was watching you swim, and it felt like not so long ago that I was coaching you on your breaststroke, and now you’re faster than me at it. I realized that you weren’t the little salty haired brat who kept coming over to challenge me to races anymore. You’ve grown into a gorgeous young woman, and some day some other girl is gonna come along and realize how pretty you look surrounded by seafoam and glittering waves and whisk you away from Uchiura to live in some big city far away.”

Kanan is slightly breathless, and You feels her tighten her embrace, ever so slightly. “I couldn’t have that. I don’t think I could live in an Uchiura that didn’t have you in it. So if I couldn’t love you as a sister, I figured I would love you as… well, as a lover.”

She waits a little bit after she says that. She feels You shaking in her arms, and it takes her just a moment to realize she’s giggling. “You! You promised you wouldn’t laugh…”

“Sorry,” You says breathlessly, looking up at Kanan. “I’m sorry, it’s just - that was so sappy, I didn’t expect that to come from you _at all._ ”

Kanan blushes and looks away. “Well, you asked.”

“It was sappy… but it was cute,” You smiles and snuggles closer to Kanan. She sighs as she continues, “I’m… still not sure what this is. What we are. But… I think I’m sure of one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

You looks at Kanan, who looks back. Their eyes meet. “Kanan?”

“Yeah?” She leans in, as though magnetically attracted. 

“I love you too.”

They kiss, as the sea babbles lazily around them, as the sun shines warm on their skin, as the wind blows gentle across their skin - and everything is perfect just the way it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love lazy KanaYou??? Like what the heck they're so perfect for it.


End file.
